The New Universal
by lunetheart
Summary: Due to a certain event, people know that Connie is a shape-shifter! Connie flees and finds herself in America, only to be found by someone with a power that is all too familiar to Connie...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is Lunetheart, and welcome to my Companion Quartet fanfiction, the New Universal.**

 **So, I'm not completely sure if this is one hundred percent correct, but I'm going on nobody knowing about Connie's shapeshifting, save the Trustees-although my brother insists that they don't actually know, but I think that Connie would tell them-eventually.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fanfiction!**

 **I don't own the Companion Quartet-although I wish that I did, seeing that it's awesome-not that I could ever be** _ **that**_ **awesome.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

Connie closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

 _Alright, so what should I shift into?_ Connie wondered, thinking about some of her favorite forms, eventually deciding on a Pegasus.

Connie smiled as she felt herself shift into a Pegasus, then she shook her head.

 _Wait a second, it's not completely dark about,_ Connie realized. _What can I shift into that would allow me to travel without anyone seeing me as a mythical creature?_ Connie thought for a few seconds, then shifted into a seagull. _This way, I can travel around without anyone even suspecting me. Also, maybe I can visit the Stacks._ With that, Connie took off.

 **With Col…**

Col looked around, then sighed.

"Seriously, where's Connie?" Col asked.

He was sitting in the kitchen of Number Five Shaker Row, waiting for Connie...who, according to a semi-worried Evelyn, was supposed to be home _hours_ ago.

With a sigh, Col stood up and walked to the door, walking outside just as Connie entered the yard.

"Connie, _there_ you are," Col said, sounding a little irritated.

Connie looked at him, surprised.

"Oh, hey, Col," Connie said. "What's up?"

"You know that Evelyn said you were supposed to be home hours ago," Col said.

"Really?" Connie asked, looking at her watch…

...which wasn't there.

"Where's my watch?" Connie asked. "It was new and everything...I must've left it back on the Stacks."

"Why were you out on the Stacks?" Col asked.

"Reasons," Connie said, not wanting to admit her shape-shifting-not even Evelyn knew about that quite yet, and she didn't want to know what Col would think of her if he did find out.

"Okay…" Col said. "Well, Rat and I were going to head to visit Skylark and Icefen-do you want to come?

"Sure," Connie said, and the two of them left-well, first Connie had to drop of her backpack and tell Evelyn where she had been, but after that, they left.

 **Time skip a few days.**

"Alright, Skylark, let's see how fast we can go," Col said to Skylark as he was taking off.

 _Alright!_ Skylark responded happily, then took off.

After a few minutes, the two of them spotted another pegasus...without a Companion.

"Huh?" Col said. _Skylark, take us closer._

Skylark flew closer to the pegasus, which clearly didn't know that they were there.

"Hey!" Col shouted to the pegasus, noticing that it had silver wings-shouldn't they be white? Col hadn't heard of a pegasus with _silver_ wings before.

The pegasus stopped and looked at them, then took off.

 _Skylark, after that pegasus!_ Col told his companion, and the two took off after the silver-winged pegasus, which suddenly dove into the trees. Col and Skylark dove after the pegasus, although, due to the trees, they soon lost sight of the pegasus, and Col had to had Skylark land.

"Exactly what _was_ that?" Col wondered, getting off Skylark and looking around. "Do you know any silver-winged pegasi?"

 _No,_ Skylark said.

"Maybe we should report this to Dr. Brock," Col said, getting back on Skylark, then the two took off.

Meanwhile, Connie watched them from behind a tree.

 _That was a close one,_ Connie thought, letting out a sigh of relief. _If they'd gone any faster, they would've caught me, and I can't stand that. I don't want anyone to know._ She began to walk away. _I can't risk shifting now-they might circle back to see if they can spot me._

 **Later…**

"A silver-winged pegasus, you say?" Dr. Brock asked, raising an eyebrow.

Col nodded. "Without a companion, either." The two of them were in the barn at the Materson's place.

"I don't think that there _are_ any silver-winged pegasi," Dr. Brock said. "Are you completely sure it wasn't a trick of the light?"

"It wasn't," Col said. "I know what I saw."

"I see," Dr. Brock said just as Connie walked in. "Ah, Connie, perfect timing!"

"Huh?" Connie asked, walking over to them. "Why?"

"Have you ever seen a silver-winged pegasus?" Dr. Brock asked.

Connie's eyes grew wide. "W-Why?"

"Apparently Col spotted one," Dr. Brock said. "You look surprised."

"Have you heard of one?" Col asked.

"No," Connie said-a little _too_ quickly, but before Col could question her further, other members of the Society walked in, and the meeting had to begin.

 **The next day.**

"That was too close," Connie said to Sentinel. "I mean, I don't know if he's onto me or not."

"It's alright," Sentinel said. "I doubt that he knows that it was you."

"But still," Connie said, fidgeting with a loose string on her shirt. "If they try to investigate further...I won't be able to shift, but you know that it's getting harder and harder." She sighed. "I'm more mythical creature than human anymore-and I _love_ taking my various forms."

"I know, but it might be for the best," Sentinel said.

"But-" Connie started.

"Before anything is final, you should bring it up to the Trustees," Sentinel said. "And think it over. You don't want to be discovered, but you want to keep changing form. It's possible to do both, but it's going to be harder and harder if people are keeping a constant look-out for any silver creature."

"They're only looking for pegasi," Connie said hopefully. "So I could just stop being a pegasi-"

"And what if they suddenly see a silver dragon?" Sentinel asked. "Or a silver gull? Or another creature that's not supposed to be silver? They'll think that another Kullervo is on the loose, and it'll become even harder. For now, please stick to your own form and pegasi, or even a silver dragon-nobody will suspect a silver dragon, really. But no chimeras, gorgons, or any creature that isn't already silver."

Connie sighed. "Alright."

"Good," Sentinel said. "Now, I think that you might want to be going. Don't want people to start wondering where you are."

With a sigh, Connie got up and left.

 **And that's it for the first chapter! What did you think?**

 **I should be updating before too long, but I'm also writing another fanfiction, and I'm working on a few other projects, so I'll update as soon as I can!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of The New Universal.**

 **I don't own the Companion Quartet.**

 **Enjoy!**

Connie quickly dove into the trees, trying to avoid Dr. Brock and Argot.

 _Seriously, that's the third time this week!_ Connie thought, quickly diving into a small crevice, knowing perfectly well that the two of them would never be able to fit after her. Connie dove into a small cave and quickly shifted back into herself, putting on her helm as quickly as possible to block Argot from trying to reach her mind-she couldn't risk anyone knowing that it was her, otherwise she'd be in _huge_ trouble.

Connie heard a gasp, and, her eyes wide, she slowly turned…

...to see Rat and Icefen, staring at her.

"C-Connie?" Rat asked, his eyes wide.

"W-What are you doing down here?" Connie asked, her eyes even wider.

"Y-You just-what are-" Rat started, but Connie wasn't listening. She just turned and ran out of the cave, no longer caring if Dr. Brock or Argot saw her, because she knew what was going to happen next.

So Connie just ran, keeping her helm on, ignoring the sound of surprise that came from Argot, clearly having spotted Connie, and clearly passing it onto Dr. Brock...which meant that Connie was in for a _ton_ of trouble.

 **Later…**

Dr. Brock and Rat quickly let everyone in the Charmount Branch of the Society know what they had seen, and everyone started to give Connie odd looks, and Col and Rat even put some distance between themselves and Connie, which _really_ confused Aneena and Jane, especially when Col and Rat left the lunch table when Connie got there.

"Connie, what's going on between you, Col, and Rat?" Aneena asked, glancing at the two boys as they found somewhere else to sit.

"It's something with the Society," Connie sighed, her shoulders dropping.

"What happened?" Jane asked.

"It's nothing," Connie lied. "It'll all be good again before too long." In reality, she knew that it wasn't going to get better.

"Are you sure?" Aneena asked.

"Yeah," Connie lied again, and they began to eat more.

 **That night…**

Connie took a deep breath as she quietly walked out of Number Five Shaker Row. She looked back, knowing that this was going to be the last time she'd ever see it.

"Things are _never_ going to get better," Connie whispered. "They'll only ever get worse." With a sigh, she turned away, then shifted into a silver dragon. Without looking back, she flew away, knowing that she just had to go _somewhere_ where nobody would ever be able to find her again.

 **The next morning…**

Evelyn took a deep breath as she walked up the stairs to go talk to Connie.

"Connie, it's time for breakfast!" Evelyn said, knocking on Connie's door. "You don't want to be late for school!" When she didn't hear an answer, she opened the door…

...revealing that Connie was gone, and there was a note on her pillow.

With shaking hands, Evelyn picked up the note.

 _I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore._

 _This is goodbye._

 _Connie._

Evelyn screamed.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **Sorry if it seemed a little rushed, and maybe just a little short, but the next chapter should be better.**

 **Also, before I forget to mention this, it's been a year since Connie defeated Kullervo.**

 **I should be updating before too long. Until then!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of The New Universal.**

 **I don't own the Companion Quartet.**

 **Enjoy!**

After flying for three days, Connie knew that she was at her limit.

Sure, she'd stopped a few times to rest and eat, but she hadn't tried to stay in the same form for this long before. Well, a form that wasn't her original one, that is. But still. So, Connie decided to stop somewhere and change back to normal-even if just for a little while. It was getting too hard to stay in her dragon form.

Connie landed in a small corn field and shifted into her human form, taking a deep breath as she sat down, groaning.

"I'm never doing that again," Connie whispered. "But...now what?" She looked around her. "I'm not even sure where I am...but it's definitely far from home. I guess that's all that matters, right?" She shook her head, then stood up, shaking. "I guess that I should find _somewhere_ to stay for the night, then I'll keep going in the morning."

"Hey, who are you?"

Jumping, Connie spun around to see a girl her age, getting off a bike.

"What?" Connie asked as the girl carefully walked over.

"Why are you standing in the cornfield?" the girl asked. "And you don't look like you're dressed for this weather-it would be snowing right now."

"I, um…" Connie started, searching for some kind of excuse. What could she say to this girl?

"Nevermind," the girl said. "But why are you alone? Are you visiting a relative here or something?"

"What?" Connie asked, blinking.

"I guess not," the girl said. "Did they abandon you out here?"

"Um…" Connie said, looking around her and reaching out to try to find some kind of mythical creature nearby, only to realize that there was none anywhere around them.

"If you don't have anywhere to stay, how about you come with me for a little bit?" the girl suggested, grabbing Connie's hand. "I won't hurt you or anything, but if you stay out here, you're going to freeze."

Connie blinked in surprise as the girl guided Connie back over to her bike, and then kicked up the bike stand, then brought the bike along as the two continued to walk along.

 _Well, I needed somewhere to stay,_ Connie thought. _Maybe it's for the best if I let this girl help me._

"So, what's your name?" the girl asked, looking at Connie.

"My name is…" Connie started, then began to scan her mind. _I don't want to tell her my real name, just in case someone starts to look for me. So how about...um...I don't know what to tell this girl!_

"Your name is…" the girl prompted.

"I-I don't have a name," Connie lied lamely.

"Uhuh," the girl said, raising an eyebrow. "Alone this far away from any town, in the farmer's cornfield, no winter gear, no name. Got it. Ooh, I get it!"

"Huh?" Connie asked.

"You lost all your memories, didn't you?" the girl asked, sounding strangely excited.

"Well…" Connie said slowly, then decided to just go along with it. "Yeah. I-I don't remember anything."

"Woah!" the girl said. "Which means that your real family must be looking for you!"

"I-I guess so," Connie said. "But why would they leave me, then?"

The girl thought for a few seconds, then snapped her fingers. "Maybe they didn't like you, and you're actually from an alternate world, and they sent you here with a mission, but in doing so, you ended up _really_ far off course, and you found yourself here without any memories!"

 _What?_ Connie thought, blinking at the girl.

The girl laughed. "That's probably not it, but it sounds like a good book idea, huh?"

"Book idea?" Connie asked.

The girl nodded excitedly. "I'm going to be an author as soon as I can get the courage to send one of my stories to a publishing company, or an editor. But I want to be an author, so here's to hoping! But since you don't have a name...how about I call you...hmm...ooh, I know!" She smiled at Connie. "I'm going to call you Luna until you know your real name!"

"Luna?" Connie asked, then decided that she liked the sound of that. "Y-Yeah. I guess that works."

"Awesome!" the girl said happily. "Well, in that case, nice to meet you, Luna! I'm Abby."

"Abby," Connie said.

"Yeah," Abby said happily. "So, let's get going!" The two of them kept walking.

 **At Abby's house…**

Abby set her bike in the yard, then guided Connie into her house.

"Mom, I found someone that doesn't remember anything," Abby said as she took off her shoes, herding Connie into the door and closing it. Connie, hesitating, took off her shoes as well.

A woman walked into the room-which Connie realized was a kitchen-then blinked in surprise as Connie.

"Who're you?" the woman asked.

"This is Luna, but she said that she doesn't remember anything," Abby said. "I found her standing in the cornfield."

"In November?" the woman asked, clearly surprised. She blinked at Connie. "Well, I guess that we can ask the neighbors if they know you, but first, you look cold." She turned to Abby. "Can you grab her a sweatshirt?"

"Of course," Abby said, then walked to the stairs and went downstairs as the woman herded Connie over to the table, making Connie sit in one of the chairs.

"Your clothes look dirty," the woman said. "Oh, I'm Jenny, by the way."

"L-Luna, I guess," Connie said just as Abby walked back upstairs, and she handed a sweatshirt to Connie. Connie put the sweatshirt on.

"So, I guess that we'll have to bring you up the road and ask if anyone knows you," Jenny said, then looked at Abby. "Can you do that?"

"Sure," Abby said, then turned to Connie. "Let's get going?"

 _But I just sat down,_ Connie thought, but stood up anyway and put her shoes back on. Abby did the same, then the two went back outside.

 **Thirty minutes later…**

Connie and Abby walked back into Abby's house, where Jenny, as well as two boys, a girl, and a man, were in the kitchen. They all turned and looked at Abby and Connie.

"Nobody knows who she is," Abby said. "We even went and asked the farmer, but he had no clue."

"Well, I guess you can stay here for a little while," Jenny said slowly. "At least, until we figure out where you're actually from."

"Thanks," Connie said.

"But, first things first, you're going to take a shower, and get into some different clothes," Jenny said, looking Connie up and down. "Abby, I think that some of your clothes should fit her. Can you go get something that she can wear at least for a little while?"

"Sure," Abby said, then went downstairs, coming back up a minute later with a bundle of clothes, which she handed to Connie. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Connie said, then walked into the bathroom, which was right by the stairs. Jenny walked in as well, then showed Connie how the shower worked, and which shampoo and conditioner to use, before handing her a towel. With that, Connie watched as Jenny walked out, closing the door behind her. Then, Connie took a shower before changing into the clothes, then brushed through her hair, then looked into the mirror.

Her brown and green eyes stared back.

Connie took a deep breath. _Alright. I can do this. I'll just stay with them for a little while, then I'll find somewhere to hide...maybe with them? But if they hear about me as Connie Lionheart...I'll have to leave. So from now on, I'm Luna. I don't have a past, only an uncertain future._ With that mindset, Connie walked out of the bathroom.

 **Meanwhile…**

Evelyn was crying. "W-Where can she be?! It's been a few days already!"

Mack patted her on the back. "She'll show up soon. I promise."

Evelyn only cried out in response.

Col and Rat exchanged a look, both of them feeling bad about Connie's disappearance. They knew that part of it was because of them avoiding her at school. Jane and Aneena kept asking about Connie, and the only lie they could come up with was that Connie was sick-and, from the looks of it, it was going to have to become something like going back to living with her parents out of the blue.

"The Trustees have already been informed, and they're looking for Connie as we speak," Dr. Brock assured the distraught Evelyn. "She'll be back before too long, I promise. From what I can tell, the Trustees are asking everyone in the Society to keep an eye out for any silver creature that isn't familiar."

"How are they so calm about this?!" Evelyn cried. "Connie's the only universal, and they're just asking everyone to keep an eye out?!"

"Evidently, they already knew about everything," Dr. Brock said. "They already knew that Connie could shape-shift, but they refuse to say anything else about it."

"Of course they won't say anything," Evelyn said angrily. "She's my niece! I want to know what's going on!"

"She'll be found-there's nowhere in the whole _world_ that she could go where we wouldn't be able to find her," Mack said. "I promise."

"What are we supposed to tell her parents in the meantime?" Evelyn demanded.

"That she was accepted into a boarding school program through the society, I guess," Dr. Brock shrugged. "They don't know much about the Society as a whole, so for all they know, it's the truth. We'll just have to tell them that she's too busy to come see them." He sighed. "At least that'll buy us some time while we look for where she _really_ is."

Col looked out the window.

 _Connie...where_ are _you?_

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **I should be updating before too long, but I'm also going to keep working on my other fanfiction-I just like to get a few chapters up when I write a new fanfiction, so there's a little more plot to go on. But now that I have three, I'm alternating between this and my other fanfiction, which is called My Sister is. If you enjoy Fairy Tail and Seven Deadly Sins, read my fanfiction Dark vs Light: A Fairy Tail Fanfiction, then read My Sister is. But that's off-topic.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of the New Universal.**

 **I don't own the Companion Quartet.**

 **Enjoy!**

Connie took a deep breath. Currently, she was sitting in the police station while Jenny was talking to a police officer, asking about Connie-or, well, "Luna," but yeah.

The officer looked at his computer. "There's no report of a missing child that looks like Luna does. Either it just hasn't gotten out yet, or her parents aren't searching for her yet. When did you find her?"

"Yesterday afternoon," Jenny said.

"Then maybe they think that she's at a friend's house or something like that-but the question is, why isn't she there?" the officer asked, shaking his head. "As soon as we have more information about Luna's situation, we'll contact you. Until then...it looks like there's nothing about her enrolled in any school, so I guess that we'll just have to enroll her in school-temporary, of course. It might be odd since she has no memories, but still. We have to decide on a temporary last name for her-can she take yours?"

"Of course," Jenny said.

"Then we'll call her Luna Jones for now," the officer said, then handed her a paper. "I want you to look after Luna for a little while-at _least_ until we can figure more out about who she's related to, then we'll send her to her real family."

"Alright," Jenny said. "We'll keep an eye out for a call."

"Good," the officer said. "Now, you need to get her enrolled in school, so you should get that done."

"Alright," Jenny said, then looked at Connie. "Let's get going, Luna." With that, the two of them left.

 **Back at the Jones's place…**

"Luna will be staying with us for a little while," Jenny told her husband, Steve. "There's no report of a missing girl anywhere in the area, and none of the neighbors have any idea who she is...so what's going on?"

"We'll figure it out eventually," Steve said.

"She's currently enrolled in the high school-same grade as Abby and Jay," Jenny said.

"Alright," Steve said. "Did she take some kind of test to see if she'd be caught up?"

Jenny nodded. "For a girl without any memories, she's surprisingly smart."

"Huh," Steve said. "Well, then, we'll have to see how all this goes."

Connie listened to all of this, then walked downstairs-she was staying on their downstairs couch since they didn't have enough rooms for her to have one.

As Connie walked downstairs, she searched out with her mind for some kind of mythical presence, and that's when she realized something.

Each of them had a companion species, but the Society hadn't discovered it yet.

Connie looked at Austin-Abby's older brother. He was a companion to Dragons, that was clear. Jay-Connie reached out and brushed his mind-he was a companion to...Thunderbirds! And Jenny was a companion to unicorns. Steve was a companion to phoenixes. Ariel-the oldest sister-was companion to Banshees-similar to Connie's aunt. But Abby...hers was different.

Connie was pretty sure that Abby...was a universal companion.

 _There's another universal...and I just happened to find my way here?_ Connie thought, a little surprised-not that she let it show. _Since I'm a shapeshifter now...was I subconsciously trying to find a universal? Kullervo had suddenly found another universal...was it really George? Or did he know that another universal was just this far away from everything to do with the Society? If he went after this family, then the Society wouldn't be able to do anything about it, because I don't think they even know. None of them have any companion marks-they've never encountered a creature before. Which means that I'm safe here. Nobody will ever find me...but I should do_ something _to try and help them with the Society. If I find an actual member of the Society, I'll talk to them and ask...but I doubt that'll happen. So, for now, I'll just keep my senses open, and I might end up mentioning it to them about all of this._ With that decided, Connie went into Abby's room to see what Abby was up to.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **Sorry if it's shorter-I'm going to start to make the chapters long soon, I promise!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of The New Universal.**

 **I don't own the Companion Quartet.**

 **Enjoy!**

Connie took a deep breath. She had been with the Jones family for an entire month now, and she decided that it was about time that she told them the truth. That she knew who she was, and about being a shapeshifter…

...as well as everything about the Society, and exactly who they all really were.

It was suppertime, and they were all eating together-as they always did, but tonight Connie knew that she _had_ to tell the truth.

Connie set down her silverware. "Um...can I ask you guys something?"

They all looked at her, and Connie started to wonder if this was the best choice.

 _Well, I've already started, so might as well get it out._

"Um...I remember who I am," Connie said.

Jenny nearly choked on her food, then set her fork down. "T-Then we have to find your family-"

"No," Connie said. "I-I...the thing is...I'm not actually…" She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, then she shifted into a dragon.

Jenny nearly screamed, Steve shot up, Abby stared at her with wide eyes, Austin's jaw nearly dropped to the floor, Ariel squealed, and Jay yelled something that Connie didn't quite catch. Quickly, Connie shifted back.

"I-I'm not...human," Connie finished lamely.

"You're a _dragon_?!" Abby exclaimed, her eyes growing even wider.

"Actually...I'm a shapeshifter," Connie said, taking a deep breath. "My real name...is Connie Lionheart. I-I've known this entire time...but I can't go home. T-They thought that I was human, and when they discovered that I'm not...they started to avoid me. Please, don't make me go back."

"B-But you have to go home, C-Connie," Abby said.

"Please, I want to stay Luna," Connie said, a little desperately. "I don't want to go back to being Connie, because that's the name I had when I was still human-but I'm not anymore. I just want to forget it all-please?"

Jenny and Steve exchanged a look, then looked back at Connie.

"Well...if you don't want to leave...we _have_ gotten used to having you around," Jenny said.

"We won't tell anyone about what you are," Steve said.

"Good, because there's more," Connie said. "You see...there's something called the Society of Protection of Mythical Creatures. Technically, I'm still part of it, even though none of them know where I am."

"The Society of Protection of Mythical Creatures?" Abby asked.

Connie nodded. "It's just as it sounds. We protect mythical creatures-any mythical creatures you can name, we protect them, plus ones that you don't even know about."

"Woah," Ariel said.

"Yeah," Connie said. "But, the reason I'm telling you this is because...all of you have a companion species."

"Companion species?" they all repeated.

Connie nodded again. "A companion species is just what it sounds like. Each of you has a mythical species that you can bond with."

"Really?!" Abby asked, her eyes wide.

Connie nodded. "For example, Jenny, your companion species is unicorns. Steve, yours is the phoenix. Ariel, your companion species is Banshees. Austin, yours is dragons. Jay, yours is a Thunderbird. Abby, you're what's known as a Universal."

"A universal?" Abby asked, confused. "What's a universal?"

"Universals can be companions with any mythical creature," Connie said. "When I was a human, I used to be a universal, but I became a shapeshifter."

"Do all universals become shapeshifters?" Abby asked, her eyes wide.

"No, it's just me," Connie said. "Nobody else is a shapeshifter, either. You see, up until just a year ago, there was a shapeshifter called Kullervo-he wanted to get rid of all humans, because they're ruining the environment and causing some mythical creatures to be killed because of a lack of habitat. Well, a year ago, I fought Kullervo, but he didn't just disappear like people think he did. Instead...I...absorbed him."

"Absorbed him?" they all asked.

Connie nodded. "That's why I can shapeshift. And when my friends and family back home found out...I didn't want them to know, and they started to think of me as a monster, because that's what Kullervo was. So, I shifted into a dragon, and I left."

"Don't you miss them?" Jenny asked.

"Of course, but to them, I'm just a monster," Connie said. "But you guys...do you hate me?"

"I think that you're even more awesome!" Abby said. "I mean, sure, you already seemed awesome, but you're really a mythical creature? If you were some kind of weird shapeshifter that was going to destroy humans, then I think that you'd've already started on that-and I'm pretty sure that you aren't doing that, because we're all still here."

They all laughed.

"Well, now that we know the truth, I guess that we will continue going on and trying to put everything together," Steve said when they were done laughing. "I mean, there's not much we can do for now about all this. So, for now, we just play everything by ear-Luna, you still want this to stay a secret?"

Connie nodded.

"Then not a word is said out of this house about this," Steve said. "And if we have relatives or friends over, we won't say a word. Plan?"

"Plan," they all said.

"Then let's keep eating," Steve said, and they all continued to eat.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **Sorry if it seems to be on the short side-again! And if it's not the most interesting...but the next chapter will be a timeskip to when people from the Society find Connie...but they aren't who you'd expect. Or are they?**

 **Anyway, until next time!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of The New Universal.**

 **I don't own the Companion Quartet.**

 **Enjoy!**

Sunni raised an eyebrow, looking down at his phone, then he turned to his mentor, Lilac. "Are you sure that this is the right place?"

Lilac nodded, looking at the house they were at. "When Tyrian visited the high school the other day, he sensed that this Luna Jones has some kind of power that he couldn't place. She must be a selkie or some other mythical creature with a human form."

"It's still weird," Sunni said. "But whatever." He got out of the car, and Lilac did as well, locking the car behind them. The two of them walked up up to the house, then Lilac knocked on the door.

After a minute, Jenny answered the door.

"Hello?" Jenny said, then raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, but I don't know you. Wrong address?"

"We're here to talk to...Luna Jones?" Lilac said, pulling out an official-looking-and fake-badge, showing it to Jenny. "We're with the Department of Departmental Affairs." ( **A/N: That's not real-it's from a book called Jack Blank and the Imagine Nation. I suggest reading that book-it's really good!)**

Jenny looked confused. "Never heard of it."

"That's because it doesn't exist," Abby said as she and Connie walked up the stairs, looking at Sunni and Lilac.

"Excuse me?" Lilac asked, raising an eyebrow. "The Department of Departmental Affairs-"

"Is a fake from Jack Blank and the Imagine Nation, by Matt Myklusch," Abby said. "Said by Jazen Knight. So, who are you guys _really_?"

"They're from the Society," Connie said, her eyes wide.

"You are aware of the Society?" Sunni asked, blinking in surprise.

"That's awesome!" Abby said, looking at Sunni and Lilac. "And I was starting to wonder if there were any Society members anywhere near here!"

"I didn't know that there _were_ any," Jenny said, looking at Connie.

"You guys are aware of the Society?" Sunni asked again.

"Well, yeah," Abby said, looking at him. "Luna told us about it."

Lilac looked at Connie. "Speaking of. We know that you aren't really...human."

"You noticed?" Connie asked, while Sunni gave Abby and Jenny surprised looks.

"You guys aren't reacting?!" Sunni asked.

"We already knew," Abby said.

"Then why did nobody else know?" Sunni demanded. "You aren't Society members-you never vowed to say nothing."

"But we won't say anything," Abby said.

"Good," Lilac said, then looked at Connie. "Luna, I'm sorry to say, but we're bringing you to the Society Headquarters in Minnesota, since you are a mythical creature-what are you, anyway? A selkie?"

"No," Connie said.

"Then what are you?" Lilac said.

Connie took a deep breath, then she shifted into a dragon.

Lilac screamed, and Sunni nearly fainted, causing the other Jones to come over quickly as Connie shifted back into her human form.

"I'm actually a shapeshifter-I'm nothing like Kullervo," Connie said quickly.

"H-How is that even _possible?!_ " Sunni cried. "T-There can't be any others! It was only Kullervo!"

"I'm a secret," Connie said. "Which is why I'm here. I don't have any goals in common with Kullervo. I don't want to destroy humanity. I promise. I just want to live a semi-normal life." She chuckled. "As much of one as I can, being a shapeshifter."

"A-And all of these people were aware of this?" Lilac asked, looking around at the Jones family.

Jenny nodded. "We found Luna not too long ago, and she kinda became part of the family. We haven't told any friends or family-it's just us that know."

"I-I see," Lilac said. "But I'm afraid that you can't be allowed to remember all this-"

"No," Connie said. "They _will_ remember all this, because each of them is a companion."

Lilac's eyes grew _really_ wide-same with Sunni's.

"I have the ability to tell what companion species one is with," Connie said. "And everyone in this household has a companion species." She waved at everyone as she said their name. "Jenny here is a unicorn companion. Steve is a phoenix companion. Ariel is a Banshee companion. Austin is a dragon companion. Jay is a thunderbird companion. And Abby...is a universal."

At this point, Sunni actually _did_ faint, and Lilac looked like she was about to.

Connie sighed, then looked at the Jones family. "Well, this is going to be a long story."

 **When Sunni and Lilac finally calm down, and listen to Connie about everything…**

"Ok, so this is complicated," Lilac sighed. "All of you know about the Society, and while we technically _could_ erase your memories, it wouldn't do any good. And since there's a universal here, I guess that we're going to have to do something about all this." She looked at Jenny and Steve. "You two are going to have to start training immediately, but it won't be easy, since it's best when the gift is discovered when a person is younger." She looked at Ariel, Austin, Abby, and Jay. "You four will start training immediately, too-well, first we'll have to run this all through our assessors, but we'll have to see. For now...our headquarters for the Midwestern American Branch is in Minneapolis, so you six will have to be brought there, although we have chapters in different towns...but not here. I guess that it'll be best if we can get you six to move to Pierre to become part of the society branch there."

"But we live _here_ ," Jenny said.

"I know, which makes things more difficult," Lilac sighed. "We can't just establish a society branch here, but you six need the training. And universals are so rare-the only known universal over in England just went missing, and universals need to be trained as soon as they're found, which means that we can't just leave Abby here."

"But-" Abby started.

"I know, but we have to do _something_ ," Lilac said, sighing. "Which means that we need to get you to transfer to Pierre."

"But I love it _here_ ," Abby said.

"You'll still be able to visit on weekends-you can stay with a society member there," Lilac said. "We can come up with some kind of reason-maybe we can say that you're being entered in a type of program there, for some reason. But the point is, you need to go to Pierre."

"She's our daughter-you can't just take her away," Steve said, looking angry.

"I know, but with the society, things like this have to happen," Lilac said. "It won't be forever. I can talk to some of the Society members that have been planning on moving for a while now, and we might be able to set up a society branch here, and when that happens, Abby can come and stay here again, but until then, we need to make sure that the universal is being protected." She looked at Connie. "And-no offense-we can't just trust a shapeshifter to be left unguarded."

"I'm nothing like Kullervo, but I can see why you don't trust me," Connie sighed. "Regaining trust as a shapeshifter after all that Kullervo did is going to take a _ton_ of work."

"Exactly," Lilac said. "So, Abby and Luna, you two at _least_ need to be brought to Pierre. We can get mentors and companions to Pierre, too, for the rest of you, and they can visit you here, but it might be best if you come and visit Pierre to meet them, seeing that we have a more secure base of operation there. Of course, we'll have to give it a few days until we can send an assessor here, but once that happens and all of this can be confirmed, the plan will be set into action." Lilac stood up. "Sunni and I will be leaving, and we'll come back in three days with an assessor to confirm that all of this is true. Until then." With that, Lilac and Sunni left, leaving the Jones family, plus Connie, in complete silence.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **By the way, if you've ever seen the show Miraculous Ladybug-which, by the way, I suggest watching, it's awesome-I just posted a one-shot for that, and my friend and I are competing to see who has the better one shot. If you watch Miraculous Ladybug, please check that out!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of The New Universal.**

 **I don't own the Companion Quartet.**

 **Enjoy!**

Ms. Ryoko Hynica was a kind person. That's what everyone said. Her companion, Julia, a unicorn, said so. Her superiors said so. The people she assessed said so. Which was probably why she had been chosen for this particular assessment.

Ms. Hynica stood in front of the Jones house, Lilac standing next to her.

"What a nice little house," Ms. Hynica said, smiling.

"Yeah," Lilac said, then knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Abby opened the door, then blinked in surprise before smiling.

"Hello, Lilac and...what's your name?" Abby asked, looking at Ms. Hynica.

"I'm Ms. Hynica, but you can call me Ryoko," Ms. Hynica said, shaking Abby's hand. "May I ask where your parents are?"

Abby looked into the house. "Mom! Dad! Lilac is back!"

Jenny and Steve walked into the room, then they both smiled at Lilac and Ryoko.

"Hello," Jenny said.

"Hello," Lilac said, then gestured at Ryoko. "This is Ms. Hynica. She's the assessor."

"Just Ryoko, if you don't mind," Ryoko said, shaking Jenny and Steve's hands. "Now, who would like to be assessed first?"

"Ooh, ooh, me, me!" Abby said eagerly, raising her hand.

All the adults laughed as Connie, Ariel, Austin, and Jay entered the room.

"Since you're potentially a universal-we can't say for sure until you've been assessed-it might be best for you to go last," Ryoko explained.

"Oh," Abby said.

"So...how about... _you_ go first," Ryoko said, turning and smiling at Jenny. "Potentially a unicorn companion, correct?"

Jenny nodded.

"Well, I myself am a unicorn companion, so we'll have to see," Ryoko said. "Is there somewhere I can conduct the assessment where we won't be bothered?"

They all exchanged looks, then looked back at Ryoko.

"I guess here in the kitchen, and the rest of us can wait until you're ready for the next one," Steve said.

"Alright!" Ryoko said, setting the box she was carrying down on the table. "Jenny, you first, then you...Steve, correct?"

"Yeah," Steve said.

"From there, we can go by whoever is closest, but Abby goes last," Ryoko said. "Plan?"

"Plan," they all said.

 **About a half hour later…**

"Alright, everything seems correct so far-same companies and everything," Ryoko said-the whole family was gathered at the kitchen table, assessments done. "Which means that we should bring you to our headquarters in Minneapolis, or to Pierre. Well, Abby, since you're a universal-and Luna, as a shapeshifter-it might be best to bring you to at least to Minneapolis as soon as possible. Would going with us now be fine?"

"Now?" Abby asked, her eyes wide. "But I have school tomorrow."

"If it takes too long, we could always say that you're either sick, or touring a school, since we might have to have you stay in Minneapolis, as you're a universal," Ryoko said. "The last one went missing, and the Trustees would probably agree that we keep a constant eye on you...although it might be best if we don't exactly let them know that there's another universal."

"Why not?" Abby asked, confused.

"Because the last one went missing-also, they might insist on you going to live in England," Ryoko said. "To keep an eye on you. Also...since you have a shapeshifter with you-I'm assuming that you two would rather stick together?"

"Yeah," Connie said.

Abby nodded.

"They don't need to know about the possibility of another shapeshifter, and in all honesty, officially, the two of you are companions," Ryoko said.

"Really?" Abby and Connie asked at the same time, looking at each other.

"Because shapeshifters can only be companions with universals, and to be safe, we need to keep an eye on you-no offense, Luna," Ryoko said.

"None taken," Connie said.

"So, the people here will know about you as a universal, but we won't say a word to the Trustees," Ryoko said. "Although we still need to keep an eye on you. So," she said, standing up, "let's get going." She looked at the others. "Officially, you don't need to come, but would you all like to?"

They all nodded.

"Then let's get going," Ryoko said. "We brought a big enough vehicle to fit all of us, just in case."

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **Sorry that it's a shorter chapter, but** I should be updating before too long. Until then!

 **Lunetheart out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of The New Universal.**

 **I don't own the Companion Quartet.**

 **Enjoy!**

The first thing Abby saw when she walked past the front desk of the headquarters was a large dragon.

Wait, backtrack! Just kidding.

Abby's eyes grew wide as she noticed a girl her age leaning against the dragon, reading a book.

"Huh?" the girl said, looking up at Abby, then she rolled her eyes. "You look like you've never seen a dragon before. Newbie?"

"Y-Yeah," Abby said, still looking at the dragon.

With a chuckle, Ryoko put her hand on Abby's shoulder. "You'll get used to seeing dragons, trust me." She looked at the girl. "Emily, this is Abby. This is her first day-just brought her here after her assessment, actually."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "That fast?"

Ryoko nodded, then gestured at Austin-the entire Jones family, save Connie, was staring at the dragon with wide eyes. "Austin here is a fellow dragon companion-I believe that you two will be training together from time to time."

Emily gave the whole family a strange look. "None of you have seen a dragon before?! But you're all at _least_ teenagers-people usually know about their gifts by the time they're thirteen. And there's seven of you?"

"Luna here already knew," Ryoko said, gesturing at Connie. "She found the Jones, and that's how we ended up discovering their talents."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I bet that they're all gonna learn slow." She stood up, then walked away.

Ryoko looked at the Jones family. "Don't worry about what Emily says. She'll eat those words before you know it. But for now, you must meet the heads here-we don't have the Trustees-they mostly stay in Europe, Africa, and Asia. Not here much, but we don't mind. After all, there's a few secrets we need to keep. Now, let's keep going." Ryoko kept walking, and the Jones family followed her. After a few minutes, they came to an important-looking door. Ryoko opened it and ushered the Jones family inside.

Inside the room, four people-two men, two women-were sitting in chairs, their companions behind them.

"Hello," one of the women said, standing up and smiling. "You must be the Jones family." She frowned at Connie. "And you must be Luna, the shapeshifter."

"I don't have any goals in common with Kullervo," Connie said-wow, she was going to have to say that a _lot_. "I promise."

"Alright," one of the men said. "Then welcome. My name is Derek. My companion is Rylisian-he's a sylph, so you won't see him easily unless he wants you to. I'm part of the Elemental Company."

"My name is Jasmine," the first woman said. "Companion to Flame-she's a phoenix. Part of the Company of the Winged Beasts."

"I'm Ryan, companion to Dragons, like Quinn here," the second man said, gesturing at the dragon behind him. "Company of Reptiles and Sea Creatures."

"And I'm Piper, companion to the Unicorns, like Cleo here," the second woman said, gesturing at the snake behind her. "Company of the two-fours."

Ryan looked at Austin. "You're part of my company, I see. Come here."

Austin hesitated, but Ryoko nudged him forward, so Austin went and sat by Ryan.

Piper smiled at Jenny and Ariel. "You're part of my Company-come here."

Jenny and Ariel walked over to Piper and sat down.

Jasmine looked at Steve and Jay. "You two are part of my Company."

Steve and Jay walked over to Jasmine and sat down. Then, all of then looked at Abby.

"She's from ours," Jasmine said.

"You're mistaken-she's from ours," Piper said.

"No, she's ours," Derek said.

"You're all wrong," Ryan said, then all of them gave each other a confused look, then they all looked at Abby.

"Y-You're a…" Piper started.

"Universal," they all said at the same time.

Connie stepped forward. "The assessment said so, too."

They all looked at Connie.

"So, I'm guessing that she's your companion?" Derek asked.

Connie nodded. "Although it might be best to keep that detail from the Trustees."

"We shouldn't tell them about our universal, either," Ryan said. They all looked at him. "Officially, we can have a stand-in companion species to hide what you really are-I suggest something that one of your family members already has."

Abby looked at her family members, then at the creatures in the room, before she sheepishly said, "Um...can I choose...dragons?"

"Why dragons?" Piper asked.

"Um…" Abby said, clearly uncomfortable.

Connie decided that Abby needed some help, so she stepped forward and pulled a pin out of Abby's hair, showing it to the heads. It was a dragon pin.

"Abby loves dragon," Connie said. "Her whole room is full of them."

"Luna!" Abby protested, snatching the pin back and sticking it back in her hair.

Connie shrugged. "I'm just stating why you'd choose dragons."

"Then you'll get a dragon companion, and unless the Trustees learn the truth for some reason, you'll be placed under dragon companion training-although we will find a way to train you as a universal as well," Jasmine said. She looked at Connie. "Somehow, we'll have to hide you as well. Should we have you as a dragon companion as well?"

Connie shrugged. "Whatever you guys think is best."

"Then we'll place you as a dragon companion as well," Jasmine said. "Now, personally, I think that you seven should all stay here in Minneapolis, but I'm well aware that you likely have lives back in your hometown. However," she added, looking at Abby and Connie, "we would like to keep an eye on the two of you here. What way can we convince people that you transferred here for a specific reason while your family stayed behind?"

"I could say that I found some relatives," Connie said.

"Um...I don't know," Abby said.

Connie glanced at Abby, then thought for a few seconds. "You could tell people that you entered in some kind of writing program-after all, you like to write stories."

"Luna!" Abby protested.

"You like to write?" Derek asked.

Abby sighed, then nodded sheepishly.

"Then we can enter you into one of the schools here with a writing program-a Society member actually runs the program," Derek said. "That way, we can keep an eye on you two, and you can continue to write these stories."

Abby looked really happy. "Sweet! This'll be fun!"

All of them laughed.

"Well, we'll have to get arrangements made for all this," Ryoko said when the laughter was done. They all looked at her as she looked at Abby and Connie. "The two of you can stay with me for at least a few days-I'm afraid that my house is rather small, but it shouldn't be long before another Society member can look after you. Plan?"

"Plan," they all said.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **I should be updating before too long, but I'm going to have to pause before too long because of one of the activities I'm in.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of The New Universal!**

 **I'm doing a time skip for a few months-you'll see why.**

 **I don't own the Companion Quartet.**

 **Enjoy!**

Col sighed, glancing at the empty desk nearby-that's where Connie would've been sitting...but she hadn't been seen in just over half a year, and it was starting to worry him.

 _Where_ is _she?_ Col wondered. _It's just like she completely disappeared...but she couldn't have!_ He mentally sighed. _If I'd've known that she would leave, I never would've avoided her. I mean, so what if she can shapeshift? She's still Connie-everyone still cares about her. Evelyn still cries about all of it, and her parents are constantly asking where she is and when she'll come home. I wish we knew._

 **After school…**

Col and Rat were just getting off the bus when Dr. Brock, Evelyn, and Mack ran over.

"Col, Rat, you'll never guess the rumors that have been spreading through the Society!" Evelyn cried.

"About Connie?" Col asked, perking up.

"Not exactly, but it's our best shot at finding her," Dr. Brock said. "There's a rumor going around that there's a universal in America-she showed up about four months ago."

"We don't know for sure, but it very well could be Connie, or at least someone who might have some idea of how to find her," Evelyn said happily.

"That's awesome!" Rat exclaimed. "When are we going?"

"Huh?" Mack asked, surprised.

"Well, we clearly have to go see this universal," Rat said. "And if you think that Col and I aren't coming, then you're wrong."

"We have to find Connie," Col added.

The three adults exchanged a look, then looked back at Col and Rat.

"Well, it might help, seeing as this universal is likely a kid," Dr. Brock said. "Argot and I are going to start traveling there tomorrow night."

"I see no problem with Col going," Mack said.

"And I'll ask my mom if I can go!" Rat said.

"Then it's settled," Dr. Brock said. "It might be best if you bring Skylark, Col, and Rat, you might want to ride on Icefen-you two can come with Argot and me. We'll also have to bring Argand, just in case." He sighed. "This is going to be more complicated than I thought it was going to be. But we'll make it."

"Alright!" Col and Rat exclaimed.

"I suggest you two pack-Rat, you'd better ask your mother if you can go," Dr. Brock said.

"I will," Rat said, then turned and began to run, while Col walked away, heading home to pack his bag.

 **Meanwhile, in America…**

"Now, focus," Connie said. "The shield will protect you from harm against any mythical creature trying to harm you."

Abby, her eyes closed, imagined a large shield.

"I see that you're focusing-now raise this shield," Connie said. "I'm going to attack via mind, but I won't fight hard-just testing how strong your shield is already."

Abby didn't answer-instead, she imagined raising the shield above her head.

"Good," Connie said, then threw a mental attack at Abby. The shield shattered under the impact, and Abby, panicking, quickly imagined a pencil and slashed it at Connie, who retreated and actually stepped back.

"W-What was that?" Connie asked, blinking in surprise at Abby.

"Sorry, I panicked," Abby said sheepishly.

Connie tried to reach out to Abby's mind, but she found that she couldn't.

"What the-" Connie said, then spun around to look at Abby's dragon companion, Bloom. Connie tried to reach out, but she couldn't. Connie tried to shift, and she couldn't.

"Are you alright?" Abby asked, clearly concerned.

Connie paused, then began to laugh.

"W-What's so funny?" Abby asked.

"I didn't think that there was a tool like that!" Connie exclaimed.

"Like what?" Abby asked.

Connie looked at her. "I _hope_ that it's temporary, but you just cut off my connection to mythical creatures and my shape shifting."

Abby's eyes grew wide. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't be," Connie said, flexing her hand and rolling her wrist. "I mean, I haven't felt like this since I became a shapeshifter!"

"So...that's a good thing?" Abby asked.

Connie nodded. "This isn't a universal tool that I've ever heard about before! And that's saying something! Which means that you either just _discovered_ a new tool...or you just _created_ one?"

"Me?" Abby asked, pointing at herself with wide eyes as she shook her head. "I-I couldn't possibly _create_ something like that! Who am I that no other universal ever was?"

"You're a writer-or you're going to be, someday," Connie said. "There was nothing on what the other universals did outside of being the universal, besides the fact that they had families. I'm betting that most-if not all-of them weren't writers-maybe the first one was, and they created the tools, or some kind of storyteller. Which makes you different. You create stories on a regular basis, which means that just imagining something like that is easier for you." Connie clapped. "This is awesome! You'll have to write something about this as soon as we know more about it, and you can put your discovery in the Universal Reading Room!"

"What's the Universal Reading Room?" Abby asked.

"Well, it's in the Society Library in London," Connie said. "Only universals can go in there. It's where I learned about the universal tools, and more about all of them."

"So I couldn't go there," Abby said. "Since nobody knows about me being a universal."

"Good point," Connie said. "But there's no way that we can let this go without saying-future universals might benefit from this." She looked thoughtful. "I know that there's a new universal-nobody knows about him just yet, but someday, they'll know. Maybe when he's old enough, we can send your discovery to him somehow."

"That'd be nice," Abby said. "Then nobody'll know the truth about me."

"Yeah," Connie said. "Now, since I can't keep training with you, how about we take a break and see how long it takes for this to wear off?"

"Sure," Abby said. "I could use a writing break, anyway."

With a laugh, the two of them-plus Bloom-left the room, first heading to bring Bloom somewhere where she could rest and take a break, too.

 **Two days later…**

Dr. Brock, Col, and Rat arrived at the Minneapolis Headquarters just after midnight-thankfully, nobody noticed as Argot, Skylark, and Icefen arrived on top of the Minneapolis Headquarters. A young man was waiting for them as the three got off their companions.

"Hello," the man said. "My name's Isaac."

"Sorry about the short notice on coming here," Dr. Brock said, walking over to Isaac.

"No worries," Isaac said. "But why _did_ you come, anyway?"

"We've heard rumors about a universal being here," Col said, walking forward.

Isaac sighed. "Of course you have. Those rumors have been going around, and it's starting to get annoying."

"So there isn't one?" Dr. Brock asked. "Surely the rumors have a base."

Isaac looked around, as if looking for someone, then looked back at the three of them.

"I personally don't know why, but the heads here don't want the Trustees to know about our universal," Isaac said, lowering his voice. "I don't see why. I guess that they think that the Trustees will bring her to England or something like that. Is that what you're here to do?"

"Maybe," Dr. Brock said. "We need her help with finding a certain...being."

"And you couldn't just send and ask for her?" Isaac asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The Trustees don't know," Dr. Brock said. "All they have are rumors, and they're too busy without solid evidence. We'll bring her back as soon as she's helped us."

"Then I don't see why you can't talk to her," Isaac said. "Although you can't force her to leave-her family still lives in the next state over, so that's another reason why we didn't want the Trustees to know. We want to keep an eye on her, but we're afraid that she'll disappear without a trace if we force her to leave, and we don't want that."

"I see," Dr. Brock said. "We'll leave her if she doesn't want to come."

"Good," Isaac said. "Well, you don't have to see her until morning-she's probably asleep now, anyway. You three can stay at my place for the night, and tomorrow, I'll bring you to see her." Isaac looked at Argot, Skylark, and Icefen. "They can stay here for a little while, too."

"Thank you," Dr. Brock said, then the seven of them-including their companions-walked through the wide stairway, heading inside the headquarters.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **I should be updating before too long. Until then!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of The New Universal.**

 **I don't own the Companion Quartet.**

 **Enjoy!**

Col was woken up by Dr. Brock shaking him awake.

"I'm up, I'm up," Col yawned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"The Universal is currently doing something, but it's probably best if you guys visit her now," Isaac said, poking out from behind Dr. Brock. "So let's get going."

"Ok," Col said, standing up. "I'm going to change first, though." He grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from his backpack, then he walked over to the bathroom.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Argh!" Abby said, falling back onto her bed. "No ideas whatsoever!"

"Come on, Abby, it's alright," Connie said, trying to calm her companion down.

"The showcase is in two weeks!" Abby groaned. "And what if the editor doesn't like my work?!"

Connie sighed. The showcase that Abby was talking about was for the writing program. A world-class famous editor was going to come and read the summaries of the books, look at the covers, then decide if they were worth his time to read. If he liked them, he would get them published, so each student was required to showcase three books.

"I still don't see why you're convinced you have to write three entire new books," Connie said, looking at Abby's pin board on the wall, where she had pinned up the titles of every book she had written and was writing-none of them published yet. "Seriously, you should just use Dragon Princess, World War Kid, and The Forgotten Girl." ( **A/N: These are actual titles of books that I've written, and I'm trying to get them published! Here's to hoping…)**

"But I wrote those a while ago!" Abby protested. "He wouldn't like those!"

Connie sighed again. "Seriously, Abby. If he doesn't like those, then he can leave. Those three are really good."

"But-" Abby started.

"Do you really want to show off something that isn't you?" Connie interrupted. "Something you wrote that has no special feelings behind it?"

Abby sighed, then let out a frustrated scream, lying on her back. "I don't know!"

"I can draw the covers, but if you don't have any special connection with what you're writing, then you're on your own," Connie said.

"But-" Abby started just as there was a knock on the door. Abby and Connie looked at the door.

"Come in!" Connie said.

Isaac walked in, while Dr. Brock, Col, and Rat stayed outside.

"Oh, hi, Isaac," Abby said.

"Hello, Abby," Isaac said, then looked at her computer. "Doing some writing?"

" _Some_ one thinks that her stories aren't already good enough," Connie said, which surprised the three out in the hallway, and they peeked into the room as Isaac sighed.

"Abby, you know that your stories are perfectly fine," Isaac said.

"But what if the editor doesn't like them?" Abby asked. "My writing career could be over before it begins!"

"If he doesn't like your stories, he can shove a stick up his butt," Isaac said. "But, for now, you have visitors."

Abby sat up as Col, Rat, and Dr. Brock walked into the room, but they were looking directly at Connie, who stood up, instantly on guard.

"Abby, Luna, this is Dr. Brock, Col, and Rat, from England," Isaac said, completely unaware of the staredown, and Abby was just confused as to why Connie was on edge. Isaac looked at Dr. Brock, Col, and Rat. "This is Abby, our universal, and Luna, her companion."

"Her name isn't Luna," Col said.

"What?" Isaac said, clearly confused.

"Why are you here?" Connie asked, clearly on edge and ready to fight.

"What's going on?" Isaac asked.

"Connie," Dr. Brock said.

"That's not my name anymore," Connie snapped. "It's Luna."

"Look, we're sorry, ok?" Col asked, taking a step forward.

Meanwhile, Isaac was looking back and forth between the group and Connie. "Wait, Connie? As in Connie Lionheart, the missing universal?!"

"Missing universal?" Abby asked, looking at Connie. "I didn't know that was you!"

Connie snapped her head to Abby. "Look, I'm not Connie Lionheart anymore. I'm Luna Jones."

"Is that the name you're going by?" Rat asked. "It doesn't suit you as much as your actual name."

Connie glared at him. "Shut up!"

"But-" Rat started.

"Do you guys have to argue right now?" Abby interrupted. They all looked at her. "I mean, you guys clearly knew each other...and Luna...Connie...no, Luna, if you're actually the missing universal, then you're from England, and you three came all this way looking...does that mean you care about her? Luna, don't you care about them?"

"Connie's our friend," Col said.

"Not anymore," Connie snapped.

"Luna, can you at least give them a chance?" Abby asked. "Please? Since they came all this way?"

Connie looked at her, then took a deep breath. "I guess...but that doesn't mean I'm just going to forgive them."

Abby smiled, then nodded at Dr. Brock, Col, and Rat before standing up and sitting at her computer. "Then you guys talk out whatever's going on. I'm going to try to get this finished."

Connie sighed. "Abby, seriously. I'm not kidding."

"And neither am I," Abby said.

"What'cha doing?" Rat asked, walking over and looking at the computer. "What's the-"

"Don't read it!" Abby said, jumping up in surprise and slamming her computer shut.

Connie chuckled. "If you don't want anyone reading it, then why are you writing it?"

Abby muttered something under her breath, looking at her computer.

"What was that?" Connie asked.

"FINE!" Abby said, then opened her computer, logging on and opening three other documents. "I'll get these three printed, write the summaries, and get the covers done! Happy?!"

"I'll do the covers," Connie said happily, then took out a few sheets of paper, sitting down at her desk-the two of them shared the room, so there was two of basically everything.

"You talk to them first," Abby said. "I need to write the summaries, anyway. Actually," she stood up, "I'm going to go to the store quick to buy some starbursts and gatorade or something." She looked at Connie, then looked at Col and Rat too. "You three wanna come, too?"

"Sure," Connie said, then looked at Col and Rat, almost willing them to say no.

"Why not?" Col asked.

"Sounds like fun," Rat said.

Inwardly, Connie groaned. Of course. She should've seen that coming. A year away from them didn't change much. Of course they would go along.

"So let's get going!" Abby said, grabbing a small bag, then the four of them walked away as Abby closed the computer, leaving Dr. Brock and Isaac to talk.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **Sorry if it's on the shorter side, and sorry that it took a few days. I got writer's block on this story, as well as my others, but I'm still working on these.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of The New Universal.**

 **Sorry that I haven't updated. Admittingly, I've had writer's block on this story for a little while-as well as my other ones, too, so that's been kinda hard, so I've just been rewatching and rereading a bunch of stuff in hopes of getting new ideas.**

 **Here I am babbling, when I really should be starting the chapter!**

 **I don't own the Companion Quartet.**

 **Enjoy!**

Connie glared at Col and Rat, but Abby seemed to be enjoying talking to them-especially Rat. Col kept glancing at Connie, but she avoided meeting his eyes.

"So, why did you have to make a run to the store specifically for candy?" Rat asked, breaking through Connie's thoughts.

"It helps me be less stressed," Abby told him, then chuckled sheepishly. "Luna and I have been making many runs to the store for candy because I've been _so_ stressed about the showcase coming up."

"What _is_ the showcase?" Rat asked.

"Oh, this famous editor person is going to come and read the books that all of us in the writing program have been working on," Abby said, then she looked nervous. "I just hope that he likes my books…"

"What are they about?" Rat asked. "Ooh, can I read them later?"

"I'm not sure…" Abby said. "I don't think that they're that good, honestly…"

Connie sighed. "Abby, those books are really good, you know." She looked at Rat. "I'm sure that Abby'll let you read them later."

"Luna!" Abby exclaimed, but Connie just laughed. Col and Rat joined her, and soon, Abby did as well.

"So, if you guys are such good friends, what happened?" Abby asked as soon as they were done laughing. "I mean, you guys get along so well."

The three fell silent. Rat and Col instantly looked at Connie, who looked away.

"Um...did I say something wrong?" Abby asked, worried.

"It's just...a hard topic," Connie said.

"We're sorry," Col said.

"Like 'sorry' is gonna cut what happened," Connie muttered darkly.

"Tell me what happened," Abby said.

"I don't think that's the best idea," Connie said.

"Tell me or I'll use the pen," Abby said. "I have my ways of getting information."

"The pen?" Col and Rat asked at the same time.

"Come on-it took an entire day and a half for the effect to wear off," Connie said, looking at Abby werily.

"Then tell me what happened," Abby demanded.

Connie sighed. "Fine. You know about Kullervo, right?"

"A little," Abby said. "He was a shapeshifter that wanted to get rid of humanity, right?"

"Yep," Connie said. "And you know about how he disappeared."

"Yeah," Abby said.

"Well, I kept changing shape, and eventually I was discovered," Connie said. "When that happened, I knew that I couldn't stay any longer, so I left."

"I already knew all that," Abby said. "There's gotta be more to the story than _that_."

"The rest of us were hostile towards her," Col told Abby. She looked at him. "When we found out about what had _really_ happened, we started to keep our distance. Well, most of us did, because we had all fought Kullervo before. Then, one day, Evelyn went to check on Connie, and she wasn't there."

"Who's Evelyn?" Abby asked.

"My aunt," Connie said. "Like Ariel, she's a Companion to Banshees."

"Ooh, cool," Abby said, looking at her.

"She's also technically my step mom," Col said. Abby looked at him again. "She really misses you, Connie."

"I told you, it's Luna now," Connie said.

"Seriously, Connie, we're all really sorry," Rat said. "Jane and Aneena ask about where you are _every single day_. It's starting to get hard to get them to think that you're going to a boarding school."

"Boarding school?" Connie asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"We had to come up with a story that they would believe, and your parents would be able to hear, too," Col said. "So we couldn't just say that you were sick, or that you had gone back to live with your parents."

"Oh," Connie said.

"But we really want you to come back to Hescombe," Col said quickly. "We all miss you-if we could take back what we said, I doubt that even a single person wouldn't jump at the chance. We're all sorry, Connie."

"Aw, that sounded sweet," Abby said.

"It's the truth, though," Rat said. "Seriously, Connie. Please?"

For a few seconds, a sad expression came on Connie's face, then it hardened again. "I thought I told you. My name is Luna now." She glanced at Abby. "Let's just get to the store faster to get back faster." With that, she turned and began to nearly run away.

Abby sighed, looking at Col and Rat, who both looked sad. "I'm sorry. That probably would've gone better if I hadn't spoken up."

"No," Col said. "That's just how much we destroyed her trust."

Abby smiled at him. "I bet that Luna will forgive you before long. But for now...let's get going!" She started to run. Col and Rat quickly followed her.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

 **Wow, I didn't realize just how much time it took for me to write this chapter! And to think I'm still writing three other fanfictions…**

 **I might end this fanfiction before too long-I'm thinking about three more chapters, maybe a few more, but still.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of The New Universal.**

 **I don't own the Companion Quartet.**

 **Enjoy!**

Connie sighed, glaring at Col and Rat.

At the moment, the three of them-plus Abby and Dr. Brock-were at the showcase. Abby had to wait by her books-as were all the other students, waiting for the editor-and Dr. Brock was with her, trying to help her calm down, since she was freaking out-of course, most students were, too, and they had parents, siblings, or friends calming _them_ down, so it wasn't really out of the ordinary.

Since Col, Rat, and Dr. Brock had decided to stay in Minneapolis until Connie decided to come home, Rat and Col were enrolled in school as "exchange students," and Abby had become close friends with them-as much as Connie hated it. They shouldn't even be there at all! In reality, she didn't even want to be by them, but they just stuck by her.

Anyway, Connie gently picked up a book and smiled at the nervous student who was staring at her with wide eyes-it was one of the few students that didn't have anyone talking to them. "Ooh, this cover is awesome! Did you draw it?"

"Y-yeah," the student said. "B-But it's not that good…"

"Are you kidding, it's awesome!" Connie said. "If the book is as awesome as the cover, the editor is _sure_ to pick you!"

The student perked up. "You think so?"

"I _know_ so," Connie promised. "Good luck!"

"Thanks!" the student said as Connie walked away. Col and Rat hurried after Connie, who was already walking to the next exhibit and picking up a book, reading the summary.

"Oh my gosh, this sounds great!" Connie said, smiling at the student and his parents, who were staring at her. "When this one gets published, you can count on me buying a copy!" She set the book down, then walked away.

"What was that about?" Col asked, giving her an odd look as she continued walking. "I thought that you were certain that Abby's gonna win."

"I never said that I'm not," Connie said, looking at him. "But all these people worked really hard, too-can't you tell just by looking at them? Everyone's nervous-and they have every right to be. The competition is going to be tough without a doubt. Which is why everyone deserves to know that they're going to do great. Even if the editor doesn't choose them, they'll all find _someone_ , and their books will be read by tons of people. At least, just about all of them will. There _are_ some that won't."

"How do you know?" Rat asked.

Connie gestured at a girl who stood at a nearby table, looking incredibly smug. "She looks so sure, but why doesn't she feel nervous? I mean, everyone else here does, and people are trying to get them to calm down. She either doesn't realize what's at stake here, or she's been told by plenty of people that her books are so good that there's no way she'll lose, but I happen to know that Abby's books are amazing, too. So, the question is, is she overconfident, or rightly so? Some people don't have good books at all-they aren't cut out to be authors, although I'm sure that they're really good at something else. That's the way life is."

Rat looked around. "Just how many people _are_ showing their books, anyway?"

"Twenty five, I think," Connie said. "Yeah. And all these people are from around this area of the United States, all through high school. In four years, they'll do something similar to this, and they'll be more people trying to reach their dreams of being an author through this."

"You sure know a lot," Col said.

Connie shrugged. "Abby's my companion, remember? I know what goes through her head, and when she's stressed, she does research about what she's stressed about. She actually researched the program last week-and yet you guys didn't notice." She rolled her eyes. "If you ask me, you guys should just go and forget about all this. Forget about me and Abby and all this universal stuff."

"How can you say that?" Rat asked. "We're sorry, alright? How many times do we need to say that?"

"It'll _never_ be enough," Connie hissed, turning and glaring at them. "You really think that anything you can say can make up for what you did? You guys literally just would leave the table when I got there! You acted as if I had killed someone! So you think that it's ever going to make up for what you did? Because guess what? It's never going to!" With that, Connie spun around and stormed away. Rat started to walk after her, but Col grabbed his arm.

"Maybe we should give her some space to cool down," Col said.

"Are you sure?" Rat asked.

Col nodded. "She's angry-it might be best to give her some room."

Rat looked ready to say something just as there was a loud noise, and the ceiling caved in.

 **Dun-dun-dun! What's gonna happen next?**

 **I should update before too long-but knowing me, that might not happen as soon as I'd like.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of The New Universal.

I think that this is going to be the second to last chapter of this fanfiction, but I'm not completely sure at the moment-it's most likely the second to last, though.

Also, I meant for there to be creatures thinking and all that in this chapter, but I had to update from my phone, which decided to be stupid and put everything in regular font instead of italics. So if something seems odd as a part of the story because it's like a conversation, that's because it's communication through their bonds. Just wanted to clear that up.

Anyway, I don't own the Companion Quartet.

 **Enjoy!**

Instantly, Connie dove out of the way as there was screaming. Plenty of kids grabbed their books and ran as fast as they could, although a few were just too shocked about what they were seeing.

A large black dragon was poking its head into the building, roaring loudly and looking really angry.

"No way," Connie hissed, getting ready to transform, but then she noticed Abby slowly walked towards the dragon, her eyes wide in wonder.

"Abby!" Connie yelled instead, starting to run to her companion, but the dragon turned its head at her and roared, then turned and grabbed Abby in its mouth-not eating her, thank god. Instead, it carried her away.

Connie started to shift, but Col suddenly grabbed her sleeve.

Connie snapped her head at him and Rat, glaring at them. "What're you doing?!"

"Can we come with you?" Col asked, and before Connie could argue, he added, "Abby's our friend, too. We just want to help out and see what's going on."

Connie sighed, gritting her teeth. "Fine. But do anything to me and I won't hesitate to transform mid-air and let you fall. Got that?"

Col and Rat nodded, then stepped back as Connie shifted into a large, silver dragon. Col and Rat quickly scrambled onto her back, then she took off after the black dragon.

 **Meanwhile...**

Abby hung limply in the black dragon's mouth, concentrating on holding up her helm to drown out the dragon's mental voice, but it really wasn't easy to block out the dragon's absolute rage.

HUMANS ARE THE WORST SCUM CAN'T BELIEVE THEY HAVE A UNIVERSAL I'LL SHOW THEM YEAH SHOW THEM THEY'LL REGRET EVER ATTACKING MY HOME FOR THEIR OWN HOMES THEN HAVING NO ACTUAL PURPOSE THEY'LL REGRET IT!

Please, calm down, Abby called out to the dragon weakly, catching its attention.

UNIVERSAL AWAKE WILL HELP ME AVENGE MY FAMILY MY FAMILY NEEDS ME I NEED TO GET REVENGE FOR THOSE HUMANS DESTROYING OUR HOME TAKING OUR EGGS-MY CHILDREN!

Please, it's going to be alright, Abby said weakly. I promise.

MUST TAKE HUMANS DOWN YOU WILL HELP ME DO YOU THINK IT'S ALRIGHT THAT THEY TOOK MY EGGS, MY MATE IS GONE AWAY OUR EGGS ARE ALL I HAVE LEFT YOU CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN!

And I won't, Abby promised. But I can't do anything until you calm down. I'll help you, but you need to stay calm.

HOW CAN I STAY CALM WHEN MY EGGS ARE GONE MY MATE ALREADY HAD TO LEAVE TO VISIT FAMILY SHE DIED BECAUSE OF A HUMAN AIRCRAFT THEN THEY DESTROY MY HOME FIND MY EGGS AND TAKE THOSE AWAY TO SOME STRANGE BUILDING IN ORDER TO STUDY THEM MY CHILDREN MY POOR CHILDREN!

I won't let them keep your children, Abby said. But I can't do anything if you're carrying me like this.

Suddenly, the dragon threw Abby up into the air. She screamed as she fell down and landed on its back, then she held on for dear life as the dragon went higher into the air.

HANG ON TIGHT.

Trust me-I won't let go...but I could use the help of a friend of mine, Abby said.

WE MUST GET THERE QUICKLY MY CHILDREN ARE CLOSE TO HATCHING I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!

Abby cursed out loud. "Why didn't you mention that earlier!?" She hung on as tightly as she could. "Full speed!"

The dragon began to fly faster. Meanwhile, Abby reached out to her companion.

Luna!

Gosh, Abby, where are you?! Connie thought back.

Sorry, Luna, but this dragon needs my help, Abby answered. Its home was destroyed, and its eggs were taken.

That doesn't give it the right to- Connie started, but Abby wasn't listening anymore. Instead, she tapped into the dragon's thoughts, causing Connie to have a hard time finding her thoughts in the rage of the black dragon.

Damnit! Connie thought, accidentally sending this thought to Col and Rat.

What's going on? Col asked.

You sound angry, Rat added.

She's blocking me out-we need to catch up before she does something stupid, Connie said. Hold on tight!

Col and Rat hung on tighter as Connie began to go faster.

 **A little while later...**

THIS IS THE PLACE.

Abby looked at the building-it didn't look that threatening, but when she reached out, she could sense the eggs inside.

I'M GOING TO BREAK DOWN THE ROOF AND SHOW THEM MY WRATH!

Calm down, Abby said. Give me a chance to talk to them. But don't worry-I'm still going to need your wrath. Just no harming them unless I tell you so. Ok?

FINE, I GUESS.

Abby smiled at the dragon, then jumped off its back, landing on the rooftop. She summoned the universal sword-something that Connie hadn't really taught her about, was it something she had made up? (A/N: I honestly can't remember it that's a thing, so yeah. If it is, then she just used it.) Carefully, Abby cut a hole in the roof, causing the ceiling to cave in, landing in a large room. She heard gasps and a few screams, but she poked her head into the room.

"Hey, can I talk to you guys?" Abby asked.

"I-It's a girl!" someone shouted.

"How'd she do that?!" someone else shouted.

Abby sighed. "Look, if you don't mind, I need to talk to you guys about some eggs that were found recently."

"You mean those giant eggs?" someone new asked.

Abby nodded. "Look, I'd come in, but I don't trust you guys at the moment, so would you mind coming up here? I won't hurt you unless you make me."

The people all exchanged glances, then nodded.

Abby smiled. "Then please come outside-and bring as many people as you can." With that, she poked her head back out of the room, then sat on the roof, waiting.

 **With Connie, Col, and Rat**

Connie let out a roar. There she is!

Connie swooped into a dive, heading down where she saw the dragon and Abby…

...just as a ton of people walked climbed out of a trapdoor in the roof.

Connie stayed up as the three of them watched as the people freaked about seeing the black dragon, which looked really angry.

There is no way that the mythical world is going to go unknown after this, Col mentally said to Connie and Rat, looking at a few people who were taking pictures of the dragon.

Yeah, Connie sighed. I guess that we'll just have to see how this works out. With that decided, Connie flew down to join her companion and the black dragon.

 **And** that's it for this chapter! What did you think?

The next chapter is the last chapter! Thank you for reading all of this.

Until next time!

Lunetheart out.


	14. Final Chapter

Hello, and I'm here with the last chapter of the New Universal.

Sorry about taking so long to update. I had some pretty severe writer's block-still kinda do, but I can write this!

Just so you know, it's been three whole years since the whole situation with the dragon-and how things have changed! Just how have they changed? Well, I guess that you'll just have to wait and see...

Anyway, I don't own the Companion Quartet.

 **Enjoy!**

"Alright," Connie said, writing something on a clipboard. "Are you sure about this?"

Abby smiled at her. "Of course I'm sure. Come on, you know that they're all fine with you now."

Connie sighed. "Yeah, but...why?"

"Because you know that you missed them!" Abby said. "Don't try denying it-I can read your mind, you know."

"Regrettably," Connie muttered.

"I heard that," Abby giggled. "Anyway, let's get going." With that, she stepped onto the bus, pulling Connie with her.

Thankfully, there was nobody else on the bus-save the driver, who stared at them with wide eyes, clearly realizing who they were.

"W-Wait, aren't you the great Abby Jones?!" the bus driver asked.

Abby smiled at him. "We're just two girls heading to Hescombe, if you don't mind. Nobody important, really."

"B-But you two are Abby and Luna Jones," the driver said.

"Just look-alikes,'" Connie said. "I'm Connie."

"And I'm Lilac," Abby said, using a name that she often used-and one that Connie would probably pick on her for later, because it sometimes sounded ridiculous for...reasons.

"Oh," the driver said, slouching. "I see. Well, sorry for bothering ya. Looks like you're the only two on the bus. Sit anywhere ya like."

The two girls walked to the back of the bus and sat down just as the bus started moving.

 **A few hours later in Hescombe...**

Col looked impatiently at his phone. "When's that bus gonna get here?"

"Col, you've been saying that for the past ten minutes," George, Col's little brother, who had decided to come with him, asked, yawning.

"The bus was supposed to be here ten minutes ago," Col said, looking at George. "And you didn't have to come, you know."

"You said that your girlfriend and her famous friend are coming," George said. "I wanna meet them!"

Col sighed. "Connie is not my girlfriend."

"Then why do you stay up late at night on the phone with her?" George asked, giggling.

Col sighed again. "She's just a friend."

"Aw, really?"

Col and George turned to see Abby and Connie walking over. Abby had a sly grin on her face.

"I thought for sure that my OTP was gonna go canon," Abby said.

"Seriously, Abby?" Connie sighed, glaring at her.

"Where's the bus?" Col asked.

Abby shrugged. "Broke down a half-mile back, so we walked over here. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"So you're the universal?" George asked, his eyes wide.

Abby looked at him, then crouched down, looking him in the eye. After a few seconds, she grinned.

"You must be George," Abby said.

Geroge's eyes grew wide. "You know my name?!"

"Of course I know your name," Abby said. "Connie told me about you-but you're much bigger than the picture she drew. Now," she said, standing up," I vote that we go do something fun. But first, since we're visiting for a few days, how about we go drop off our stuff?"

"You're not carrying much, though," George said.

Abby smiled, turning slightly so he could see her backpack. "I travel really light. By which I mean I can pack an entire five months worth of clothes into my backpack if I really try."

'She's done it more times than I care to say," Connie muttered. "But whatever. I miss Evelyn-let's get going."

So, with that, the four of them kept going on.

 **And** that's it for this chapter-and fanfiction!

Yeah, I know, it was a short chapter, and a few things were left unsaid. So here's what else happened.

People found out about mythical creatures-let's just imagine how Connie's parents took that one, but it explained where she went. They tried to make her go back, but she refused, and Simon got to freely be in the Society without his parents being curious and cautious and angry about it. So that all went well, but the Society began to campaign for world-wide organizations to help save the planet-and they're on their way!

Oh, and as you can probably guess, the editor accepted Abby's books-now if only the same would happen to me…

Anyway, thank you for reading this fanfiction, and maybe I'll catch you in another fandom! Until we meet again!

Lunetheart out.


End file.
